Want To Make God Laugh? Make Plans
by Darling Pretty
Summary: set after that disaster of a season finale. Addison's moved to L.A. and has decided that she will have nothing more to do with Alex. God, or fate, however, has heard her plans and has decided that that's just not going to do. ADDEX of course!
1. God is Cracking Up

**so this idea just kind of came to me and i just wrote it. i hope you like it. i do.**

**paring: ADDEX of course!**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here- **

* * *

Los Angeles, city of angels, and a new start for Addison. She is making a clean break, barely telling anyone she is leaving, and now, several weeks later, she has only heard from Callie, and that was the way she wants it. No more hate filled looks from Derek, no more relapses into Mark, and _definitely _no more scorching hot looks from that intern, her one major embarrassment. She is so glad to be rid of him, now maybe she can actually concentrate it. She would have nothing more to do with him, she decides.

The best way to make God laugh is to make plans and let Him ruin them. God is cracking up, but Addison doesn't know it.

It all starts with one of the receptionists, a college student looking for some cash. Addison thinks she is a sweet girl, a little quiet, but sweet. And pretty. She has long, wavy brown hair that she always wears down in true California style, and she has deep brown eyes. Addison has seen those eyes somewhere before, and it rather bugs her that she can't place them. Her eyes are sad, even when she smiles, like she has seen something in her life that shouldn't have been seen, not by her. She looks tired, but not just physically. She doesn't come in enough for Addison to even know her name, let alone actually know her, but Addison makes sure to smile at her every time she sees her and say thank you anytime she does something for her.

It all changes one day when the girl comes in with a poorly concealed bruise on her jaw. Addison wants to say something, but doesn't. The next time she comes in, the girl has a bruise on her arm and is limping. Addison starts to get suspicious and worried. She tries to get to know the girl, but her advances are deftly avoided and deflected.

"Who's that receptionist?" Addison asks Naomi.

"Oh, that's Lila."

"Lila."

"Yeah. She a senior at UCLA. I think she lives with her boyfriend or something, I always see him waiting around for her. That's all I know about her, other than work related things."

"Her boyfriend, huh? I wonder…"

0ooo0

Addison is early leaving the office, and she leaves about the same time as Lila. She watches as Lila greets her boyfriend. She is standing close enough to hear little bits of the conversation. "You're late," the boyfriend says coldly. Addison immediately decides she doesn't like him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

The boyfriend begins to speak in a hushed tone, meaning Addison can't hear him. "I was _working_," Lila replies to whatever he said. "I can't help it. I don't control when I get off."

"I know, but I expect you to be where you say you're going to be, when you say you're going to be there," the boyfriend says unkindly.

"I'm like five minutes late!"

"Don't raise your voice with me!" the boyfriend says and raises his arm. He hits Lila and Addison can't take it anymore.

"I think you'd better go now," she says calmly, putting herself between him and Lila. It's obviously not a suggestion.

The boyfriend reaches around her and grabs Lila's wrist. "Let's go Lila," he commands, roughly pulling her with him.

"Sorry, no," Addison says, grabbing Lila's other wrist. "She's not going anywhere, not with you."

"Bitch," the boyfriend spits. Then to Lila, "Good luck finding a place to live, you whore."

He storms off and Lila begins to cry. Addison gathers her into a hug. "Honey, I know it's hard, but you couldn't possibly stay with him, I've seen what he's done to you," she consoles her.

"No, it's not that," she says as she dries her tears. "It's just that nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. Except now I have to find some place to live. Crap."

"Is there someone you want to call?" Addison asks.

"All my friends live with their boyfriends or with twenty zillion other people," she sniffs. "I can't stay with any of them."

"You can stay with me," Addison offers.

"No. No. I couldn't possibly-"

"No, I insist."

Lila thinks for a moment. "Okay. Thanks a lot. I mean, you don't even know me and I barely know you, Dr. Montgomery, and-"

"Addison," she says kindly. "It's Addison. Dr. Montgomery sounds so formal." She grimaces at the end of her sentence, letting Lila know just how much she dislikes formality outside of the workplace.

"I'm Lila," she says. "Lila Karev."

* * *

**some reviews would be loverly!**

**-Juli**


	2. God is Giggling

**a/n: i'm back with more... i kind of doubt this is really believable, but i really don't care.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, what?" Addison asks, almost laughing. She's certain she must have heard her wrong or something.

"I'm Lila Karev."

"Karev?" Addison asks, just to be positive.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, just out of curiosity, are you, by any chance, related to Alex Karev?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Addison says, "I just used to work with him when I lived in Seattle."

Lila seems to have a light bulb moment. "You're the redhead," she states with a smile, as if it were such an obvious thing.

Addison's lost. "Huh?"

"You're the redhead Alex talks about."

"He- he talks about me?" Addison feels a wave of excitement overcome her and her breathing becomes just a little faster.

"All the time. In fact, I was just talking to him a couple days ago and he wouldn't stop bitching about the fact that you left. I just didn't know it was you."

Addison tries her best to act nonchalant, but she's sure the excitement in her voice is obvious to anyone with functioning ears, and maybe the more perceptive of the deaf. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up. It was really annoying."

He talks about her? He won't shut up about her, apparently. Addison wants to pump the girl for more information, but looks at her face and the now fading bruise on her jaw, and remembers why she's talking to her in the first place. "Does, um, does Alex know about…" She touches her own jaw, hoping to get the message through without having to say it.

"No! No. I couldn't tell him. He'd fly down here in a second and he's doing so well and I really don't want him to worry about me. He's already got enough to worry about; he doesn't need to worry about me too. And I couldn't tell him that I was acting like our mom. I can't tell him that I'm going down the same road as her."

"He deserves to know."

"I know. I know he does. But I can't tell him, it would nearly kill him. He'd drop everything and come down to see if I'm okay."

As much as Addison hates to admit it, that sounds rather appealing. So, for not entirely generous reasons, she offers, "I'll call him."

"Would you? Really?

"It's not a problem, but I'd need a number to call."

Lila gives it to her and Addison promises to call him when they get home to her apartment. "I'm assuming you don't have a car."

"Yeah, I mean no. I mean I don't own a car."

"Okay." They walk to Addison's car, a 1984 cherry red Mustang, and Lila stares. "What?" Addison asks.

"Nothing. That's just a really nice car. Alex would be jealous."

"Oh." They drive home in silence and when Addison gives Lila a grand tour and shows her the tastefully decorated guest room.

"Thank you," Lila says, tears threatening to ruin what's left of her makeup. "I mean, really, thank you."

"It's really not a problem," Addison replies kindly. "I'm just going to go call Alex okay?" Lila nods and Addison leaves the room. She grabs the phone and dials before she can lose her nerve. She becomes more and more nervous with each ring. "Oh, please don't pick up. Don't pick up," she mutters.

Just when she thinks she's in the clear, he picks up. "Hello?"Addison freezes up. It's been weeks since she last heard his voice and she'd managed to forget (or block out) how fast it made her heart beat.

"Hi, um, Alex," she says nervously.

"Addi- Dr. Montgomery?!" She feels a wave of happiness wash over her, he recognized her voice!

"Yeah, um, hi."

"Where the hell are you?" he asks. "The Chief said you left, but he wouldn't tell us where." So either he specifically asked Richard or someone else, probably Mark, wanted to know and he overheard the answer. Addison decides it was probably the second.

"Yeah, I, um, did. To, um, L.A." Is she not capable of getting through a sentence without saying "um"?

"Oh. That's far." Is it just her or does he sound disappointed?

"Um, yeah. But I, um, I needed to get away."

"I probably had something to do with it. I'm really, really sorry about that. I mean really, really sorry."

"Yeah, um, thanks." Too bad he didn't say he had been lying. He probably just felt guilty about making her leave.

"So why are you calling? And how did you get my number?"

"Oh, right, yeah. I, um, got it from Lila, you know, that sister you forgot to mention you have?" She's a little annoyed that he forgot to mention something as big as a sister, even though they never told each other anything.

"Lila? How do you know Lila?"

"She's a receptionist at my practice, apparently."

"And she gave you my number why?"

"To call you. Well, not exactly just to call you. Look, Alex, there's something going on with her, but don't freak out."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"Damn it, Addison! I can't freak out if you don't tell me!" He sounds panicked and he doesn't even care that he just called her Addison. "Tell me what the hell is wrong with my sister!"

"It's just- I don't know how to say it. She had a bad boyfriend."

"You didn't call me to tell me that my sister has a bad boyfriend! Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong. With. My. Sister."

Addison decides that the best way is to stop dancing around it. "He hit her," she says.

Alex is silent for a moment as he processes the information. "Is she- is she okay?" Addison hears his voice crack and wants nothing more than to be there to wrap her arms around him. She can see him in her mind, running a hand through his short hair, trying to stay composed.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, physically, yeah, but mentally, of course not."

"I'm coming down there."

"It's okay, Alex, really. She's staying with me. She'll be fine."

"I'm coming anyways."

"You really should stay up there," she protests. She wants to see him, of course, but she's afraid of what might happen. She's afraid that he'll sleep with her again and leave her, just like he did last time. Her heart's just not ready for that again. "You have a job to do. I'll take care of her."

"I'm coming down there anyways. You'd do it if she was your sister and you were up here. I know you would."

"You're right, I would. But you don't know the first thing about me, so don't go making assumptions about me," she says coldly, suddenly determined to push him away.

"Okay, sorry." He sounds completely confused by her sudden harshness.

Addison sighs. The boy could always get under her skin. It's part of why she's down here in the first place. "No, I'm sorry," she apologizes. "It's just been a long day."

"It's okay. Listen, can I talk to my sister? I know you say she's okay, but I have to hear it for myself."

"Oh, um, no problem. Hold on, just let me, um, go get her." And she's back to the um thing again. "Lila?" she calls as she knocks on the door to the guest room. "Alex wants to talk to you."

The door swings open immediately and Lila grabs the phone. Addison's too preoccupied to notice how quickly Lila got to the door and piece together that she was eavesdropping. "Thanks," Lila says, covering the mouthpiece, "Hey," she says into the phone. "No, Alex, I'm fine… He's gone… I have a bruise on my jaw… Stop it, Alex… No… Don't come down… Alex, really, I'm fine… Alex, knowing you, you're going to come down and beat up the guy… Well, I know he needs to be beat up, but you don't need to be the one to do it… Alex, I'm fine… Dr. Mont- Addison's taking good care of me… By the way, I know who the redhead is… Your redhead at work… Who's bluffing? I'm certainly not… Alex, don't try denying it, I know it's Addison… Yeah, she is, you know she is and I know she is, so let's stop this pretending thing…Well, if you're going to come down here, then I require that you tell her what you've been telling me… I don't care if you can't, you're going to. What'd you do anyways?... From what I can tell, you screwed up royally… Alex Peter Karev, you moron!... Oh at least I didn't use the Russian version… Yeah, you should feel guilty… I kind of hate you too right now… You are an idiot, you know that right?... I'll make you a deal, if you come down here you have to tell her what you told me… Because you'd look cute together… I don't care Alex!... Fine, you can come down and scope her out, but if she seems interested and you don't do anything, I swear to God, I will…Oh, Alex, by the way? I think she heard all of my side of the conversation, the apartment carries noise really well, no carpets. Well, bye!"

Lila's right, Addison heard the entire conversation. When she hears Lila heading her direction, she plops down on the couch, grabs the nearest magazine, and pretends to read.

"Thanks for letting me talk to him," Lila says.

"No problem."

"He's coming in like two days."

"Okay, whatever."

"Hey, Dr. Mont- Addison?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm sorry about what he did to you. I love him, but he's a jerk."

Addison looks at her over her glasses. "Yeah, yeah he is."

* * *

**reviews are my favorite thing in the whole wide universe after my ipod and addex! (so i'm a little obsessed, live with it)**

**-Juli**


	3. God Is Chuckling

**a/n: look! i'm back! i'm kinda in the middle of a big huge (yes, i know, synonyms, all the better to reinforce my point, my dear) writer's block, and so i don't know when i'll update this OR cupid's playlist. yes, i know, sad. i'm working on it, i swear!**

**i know that this is probably OOC, because addison would never forgive alex this easily, but think about it. think about just how much she put up with from derek and mark. do you really think that a little rejection is going to ruin any possible relationship with alex? especially in my truly happy world of denial? exactly.**

**and i have decided that i am far too obsessed with Kate Walsh. it's a little scary when you hear her voice in a commercial and even though you can't see the tv and her voice is all messed with, you can tell it's her, squeal, and run to the tv.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

Addison tears through her wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear. Alex is supposed to show up at her apartment any minute and she doesn't have a thing to wear. She pulls out a patterned green silk dress. Too dressy, she decides. Then she pulls out sweats and a tank top. Too sloppy. She sighs in frustration and flops down on the bed, wrinkling the several thousand dollars worth of clothes piled there.

"Dude, did a bomb go off in here?" Lila asks from the doorway.

"No, just me."

"So a bomb did go off?" Lila smirks. They know each other enough that Addison doesn't become mad at the comparison to a deadly weapon.

"I can't find a single thing to wear," she sighs.

Lila surveys the scene. Clothes cover every available surface, including lamps. "Um, yeah, doesn't look like you should have that problem. And why do you care anyways? It's just my brother."

"Exactly, it's your br-" Addison stops when she sees the smirk on Lila's face, the same one her brother wears only on a more feminine mouth. "Shut up. Go watch for him."

After several minutes of frantic searching Addison realizes the shirt she wants to wear isn't in her room. She wanders out into the living room in just her bra and jeans, assuming that it's just her and Lila in the apartment. Wrong assumption. "Lila, have you seen my green…" She trails off when she sees a third of the reason she left Seattle standing there, staring. "Shirt," she finishes. "Um, hi."

"Dr. Montgomery," he says with a smirk.

"Um, Dr. Karev," she says. She blushes as she feels his eyes travel down from her face, over her breasts and toned stomach to lower areas and back up to her eyes. "It's, um, nice to see you again."

He kind of jumps. "Uh, yeah, you too," he replies.

"Yeah, um, welcome to L.A. I guess."

"Yeah, um, thanks."

Lila glances between the two, who are kind of just staring at each other. "Can you guys get through a sentence without saying um?"

They both turn to her. "Yes," the say simultaneously.

"Great, how exciting. Now, Addison, can you go put a shirt on? Alex can't think when you're standing there topless."

Addison obeys. She puts on a T-shirt and starts to return to the living room. Before she opens the door, though, Alex's voice carries through it. "Look, Ly, I didn't come down here to get her to come back or anything. I came down here to make sure you're okay, and that's it. Besides, she's probably happier. She seems happier."

"I think you're a liar," Lila replies.

"Seriously, Ly, I came down to make sure you're okay. No other reason." Lila starts laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing," she answers. "Just that I can't wait for you to meet Pete."

"Pete? Who's Pete?"

"Oh, no one. Now we'd better stop talking, she's probably standing outside the door."

"How do you know?"

"There's no way it takes this long to put on a shirt. Open to the door to her bedroom and I bet she falls out of the room."

Addison rushes away from the door and tears off her shirt, desperate to look like she wasn't listening at the door. She pretends to be contemplating what shirt to wear when there's a knock at the door. "Yeah?" she yells over her shoulder.

She hears the door open and turns around. It's Alex. "Oh geez, sorry," he apologizes, but makes no move to move out of the room.

"Second time you've seen me topless today, Karev. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to," she teases him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"No! Total accident, I swear," he says quickly.

"Relax, Karev. It's called a joke. You know, ha, that's funny? I have been known to crack one every once in a while."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Funny."

"Yeah. Um, give me a second." She grabs the shirt she had been wearing moments before and puts it on.

"Uh, Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt's on inside out."

Addison looks down and sees that he's right. "Oh. Yeah. Ha." She looks up and they lock eyes. "Oh boy," she breathes, referring to her heart that's beating at about a thousand miles an hour.

They fall silent, each searching for something in the other's eyes.

"Addison, are you even alive in here?" Lila walks into the room and Addison and Alex break eye contact, backing even further away from each other. "Oh, uh, sorry," Lila apologizes.

"N-no problem," Addison stutters. "Your, um, your brother was just leaving."

"Uh, yeah," Alex agrees. "Come on, Ly."

"Addison, your shirt's on inside out," Lila informs her.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

They walk out of the room and Addison swears she hears Lila hiss, "Oh yeah, that was real uninterested."

0ooo0

They go out to dinner that night to celebrate Alex's arrival. Originally it was just going to be Alex and Lila, but upon hearing that Addison had no plans for the evening, Lila persisted until Addison gave in and agreed to come. Lila is having the time of her life tormenting and embarrassing her brother.

"Oh! Alex, remember Gracie what's-her-face?" she asks.

"Yeah, drop it, Ly."

Addison's intrigued. "Who's Gracie what's-her-face?" she asks, taking a bite of her salad.

"Lila," Alex says threateningly.

"What? I'm not going to tell her that she broke up with you through her friend. Oh. Oops," Lila smirks.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Addison laughs. "You, Alex Karev, got dumped through your girlfriend's friend? You?"

"Shut up," Alex scowls.

"I'm sorry, but that is just so pathetic!"

"Shut up," Alex repeats.

"Hey, it's better than the time he caught his girlfriend in bed with his best friend," Lila defends her brother, not realizing her major mistake. Addison stops laughing immediately. "You would not believe the look on his face that he walked around wearing for weeks."

"Oh believe me I can," Addison mutters.

"Ly, drop it," Alex orders.

"He looked like a hurt puppy."

"I can imagine," Addison says quietly.

"Lila, drop it _now_," Alex puts all possible force behind his command.

Lila looks at him blankly. "What? What's going on?"

"Drop it, Ly."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

They eat the rest of their meal making boring, meaningless small talk. They all order a cup of coffee and that's when the talk starts to pick back up. "So how's Seattle?" Addison asks. "The hospital still standing without me?"

"Yeah," Alex answers. "Barely, but yeah."

"Barely?"

"Things have kinda been sucky lately."

"Oh?"

"Well, Meredith's sister's an intern now."

"Oh."

"And Derek dumped Meredith and is now flirting with Lexie (that's her sister)."

"Oh."

"Christina's coping," Alex continues, "Burke's kind of disappeared off the face of the earth. He left and never came back and no one's seen or heard from him since."

"Oh no," Addison mutters. She couldn't care less about Christina, who always came off as a bitchy know-it-all, but she genuinely cares about Burke.

"And I think Christina slept with Sloan."

Addison nearly spits out her coffee. "Yang? Christina Yang? Are we talking about the same Christina Yang here?"

"Yep. I know, it's crazy," he says.

"Who's Christina?" Lila asks, breaking the bubble of nostalgia.

"The robot," Alex replies.

"And she was engaged to the cardiothoracics attending, right?"

"Yep," Alex confirms.

"And then Meredith's the one who was dating Derek, who's the neurosurgeon, and he used to be married to the neonatal attend- oh," Lila says. Before now she hadn't connected Addison to Derek. From the way Alex had described them the redhead and the neonatal attending sounded like two totally separate people. "Things make sense now."

"What things?" Addison asks suspiciously.

Lila glances at her brother, who is glaring at her, trying to get his message across. His eyes are clearly telling her that one word could be deadly. "Oh, nothing, just things," she says vaguely. "I swear, I love hearing about Seattle," she randomly tries to change the topic in a sort of subtle way. "It's like my own mini-soap opera. Seattle Grace should be on TV, seriously."

"Oh, but what would they call it?" Addison asks.

"I don't know… 'Seattle Grace'?"

"Too obvious and not catchy enough. It would have to be something clever."

"It would probably have Meredith as the main character. Everything seems to revolve around her there," Alex scoffs.

"But 'The Meredith Show' isn't good. And I doubt you could make anything else up that's catchy with Meredith," Lila points out.

"What about Grey?" Alex says.

Addison thinks. "Grey's Anatomy!" she exclaims. "Like the book, only not! Spelled G-R-E-Y not G-R-A-Y."

"That works," Alex agrees.

"I like it," Lila says. "It's catchy."

"I'm a genius," Addison says smugly.

0ooo0

"I get why you hate me now," Addison says quietly as they walk back into her apartment.

"What? I don't-"

"You do, but I get it. I'm sorry that I remind you of her or whatever."

"You don't remind me of her at all. She was a bitch. And I don't hate you."

Lila senses that she's not exactly wanted and discreetly slips off into the guest room, "accidentally" leaving the door open a good three inches. She's not eavesdropping, it's an accident! At least that can be her excuse.

"You seem to, sometimes anyway," Addison says.

"I don't hate you," Alex repeats. "I wish I could get you to believe that."

"Well, you certainly don't like me," Addison says.

"That's not true," Alex starts to protest.

"Oh please, Alex, I'm your boss who forced herself on you in more ways than one. You can't possibly like me."

"Was my boss. And it's not like I pushed you away. Well, not until later. I'm sorry about that too. Really sorry."

"You said that. It's okay, you were just telling the truth. You're not interested. I get that. I didn't before, but I get it now. It's okay."

"I-" Alex seems like he wants to say something, but he can't get it out. So he switches tactics. He sticks out his hand and says, "Friends?"

In the guest room Lila slaps her hand to her forehead in exasperation. What. An. Idiot.

Addison smiles and takes his hand. "Friends."

They smile at each other and try to hide their disappointment.

* * *

**i'm not sure why i put that little random blast of intuition in there (the grey's thing), but it came to me and it happened.**

**reviews have been scientifically proven to cure writer's block! (especially on cupid's playlist, where i'm having total trouble, so if you haven't read or reviewed that, i would love you forever if you did. i'm not begging, i'm asking nicely, with a hint of pleading.)**

**-Juli**


	4. God is Snickering

**a/n: look, i haven't abandoned you all! this is short, it's pretty sweet, and... well, yeah. why don't you just read it?**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

They sit and talk for awhile, Lila rejoining the new friends, when Alex mentions that he wants to go for a walk. After all, that is what the beach is for, right? Especially when it's right outside the door. Lila cleverly worms her way out of it, citing exhaustion. Addison says that she needs to change and tells him to go on ahead. "I'll be down in a minute. Seriously, go." And he does.

She throws on a white t-shirt and jean shorts and runs down. The sand muffles her footsteps, but somehow Alex senses her anyways. He turns and says, "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania."

Addison stops and stares. "You just quoted Shakespeare."

"Yeah, so?" Alex replies.

"You just quoted _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Hey, look, Addison knows her Shakespeare!" Alex teases. "Seriously, what's so surprising?"

"_You_ quoted Shakespeare."

"We've established that, what's so surprising?"

"You just don't seem like you would quote Shakespeare, that's all."

"I quote lots of things, Shakespeare among them. Why? Do I not seem like I would know Shakespeare?"

"Well… no."

"Hey, come on, I want to show you something," he says and grabs her hand, ignoring the little electric shock that comes from touching her. He leads her to the ocean's edge and bends down. "Come down here. Look," he orders and swipes at the sand. Little sparks light up the sand. "Bioluminescent plankton," he explains when he sees Addison's puzzled face.

"That is so… cool," Addison says and Alex laughs. "What?"

"You just don't seem like you would say cool, that's all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I say lots of things you wouldn't believe," she says, maybe a little more flirtatiously than she intended to. The atmosphere is suddenly back to the one that existed before they slept together, when flirting was all right and enjoyable, when they were dancing on the line between professional and too far, before they had actually crossed that line.

"Really now?" Alex asks. Addison opens her mouth to answer but doesn't get the chance because a wave crashes on the beach and splashes her so she screams instead. "Afraid of the water?" Alex teases as the water barely misses him.

"No," Addison replies. "It's just a little cold."

"Dude, the water's warmer than Seattle. You've been living in L.A. for too long," Alex informs her. Then, quick as a flash, he reaches out, picks her up, and wades out into the water.

"Karev! Put me down!" she squeals as she struggles.

"No," he says.

"Let me go!"

"Never," he replies, clearly smug in his authoritative position.

"Put me down _now_!"

"If you insist," he sighs and drops her unceremoniously into the water.

She comes up sputtering and for a moment he thinks he's gone too far, that she's going to kick his ass. Then she bursts out laughing. "Don't you dare do that again," she warns as she gasps for air. "And you have now just earned yourself a trip up the beach, carrying me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm wet, the sand's going to stick to me, and I just took an unwanted bath in the Pacific Ocean."

"No. You're wet, I'm not getting wet too!" Alex exclaims.

"Oh yeah?" Addison challenges and tackles his legs, knocking him down into the water. "Now we're both soaked," she says smugly.

"Okay, yeah, but now who's going to carry you?"

"Damn it!"

"Chill," Alex says, "If it's that big of a deal, I'll carry you," he offers.

"No, that's okay, I'll walk."

"It's okay. Really."

"No, it's fine."

"No, come on," Alex says and scoops her up. Instinct takes over and Addison wraps her arms around him. He carries her gently up the beach and up to the house. "We never went for a walk," Alex realizes.

"Oh, right, ha. Tomorrow?"

"Okay."

When they get to the door he doesn't put her down. They make eye contact, which they had been avoiding, and both freeze.

"Oh boy," Addison breathes. She tries to look away, but her eyes are always drawn back to his. Her brain's going at about a zillion miles and hour. The last time she felt this attracted to something was, well, him, and look at how well that turned out. Him yelling at her in a supply closet and then in the lobby of the hospital. On top of the divorce and Mark it was all almost too much. It was why she was in L.A. in the first place. Her instincts are screaming to lean in and kiss him, but, thanks to the men in her life, she doesn't trust her instincts outside the O.R. anymore. Her instincts are screwed up. They tell her to sleep with men who aren't her husband and interns who aren't interested. Clearly, they are not functioning properly. Unfortunately for her, she's a very instinctual person. Even when she tries to overrule them with her brain, she usually ends up following her instincts. No amount of thoughts of "I shouldn't be doing this" can stop her once her instincts get an idea. And they have latched onto kissing Alex. So even though her brain is screaming at her to stop what she's doing and leave, she leans in and kisses him anyways. He's so surprised that he nearly drops her, but then adjusts his grip and holds her even tighter and closer. And he kisses her back which makes her happy until she remembers that he kissed her back last time. So she pulls back. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Then she struggles so that he puts her down and she runs inside.

That was not supposed to have happened.

* * *

**hmmm, i wonder what's going to happen next? actually that's not true, i don't, but you should. i'd tell you, but that would a) kill the suspense and b) give you absolutely no reason to review.**

**-Juli**


	5. God is Chortling

**a/n: so yeah, i stole little bits and pieves from the amazing show that is private practice (the rain and "gladiator pete"), but i swear i wrote the rain thing before that show aired! i've been trying to write this chapter for weeks now (which was really really annoying). anyways, enjoy. my friend wouldn't stop annoying me about fixing my last chapter, so thank her for that.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

Addison wakes up to the sound of rain. She thinks about how fitting it is, like Alex brought the rain with him. She gets dressed and walks into the kitchen where Lila is sitting, eating toast. "It's raining," Addison says. "In L.A. It's raining in L.A. In Los freaking Angeles. It is not supposed to rain in Los Angeles, it is supposed to rain in Seattle, where I left to get away from the stupid rain. But no, your stupid brother had to go and bring the stupid rain with him." Lila nods and doesn't say anything. She's been well trained in the art of listening to Addison rant. "So not only does he have to come down here and screw with my life," she continues. "He also gets to screw with the weather. How is that fair? I mean, really."

"Oh, by the way?" Lila says when it seems safe. "I invited him to come to work today."

"You did what?"

"Well, he asked, and it's not like I could stop him or anything. I can't say no to him. He's irresistible." This is not news to Addison. That is the furthest thing from news to Addison.

She sighs. "Fine. But I don't have to talk to him."

0ooo0

The first thing out of Alex's mouth when he sees Addison and Lila outside the Wellness Center is, "It's raining."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lila replies, saluting him.

"I didn't know it _could _rain in Los Angeles."

Addison stays uncharacteristically quiet, avoiding Alex's eyes. Lila notices and gets them all inside. She walks to the front desk, greeting Naomi on her way there.

Addison slides in, making as little fuss as possible, with Alex following her. She's almost made it to her office when Violet walks by. "Who's the eye candy?" she asks.

"What eye candy?" Addison replies. "I see no eye candy." She avoids looking at Alex.

"The eye candy that's following you like a lost puppy dog. Are you going to introduce me? Or are you going to wait for the morning meeting?"

Addison smiles tightly at her and turns into the conference room. Sam, Cooper, Dell, and Naomi are all already seated. Addison walks to the counter and grabs a cup of coffee. Pete walks up beside her and starts preparing his own cup. "Who's the pissed off guy in the back of the room?" he asks. "Stalker ex-boyfriend? Or another ex-husband? How many of those do you have anyways?"

She turns to face him. "One, he's neither, and, two, I could ask you the same thing. Do you like making fun of me? Do you get some kind of sick enjoyment from making me suffer?"

He pretends to think about it. "Yes," he finally answers teasingly. "You're hot when you're annoyed."

"Stop," she orders as she makes a second cup of coffee. Normally she'd participate in their flirty banter and enjoy it, but somehow it feels wrong with Alex there, like she's somehow cheating on him in front of him. Which is stupid since she can't cheat on him, since they're not together in any form of the word. "Not now. I can't deal now."

"With what?"

"With this!" She gestures between the two of them. "With the weird little flirty comments and the looks and… and I just can't deal."

"So you admit we're flirting?" Pete asks slyly.

"You," she informs him, "are insufferable." She walks away and hands the coffee to Alex, gesturing for him to sit down. Naomi calls the meeting to order.

"So… first things first. Addison, who's the visitor?"

Addison glances over at Alex. "This is Lila's brother, Alex. Alex Karev."

Violet's eyes widen and Naomi nearly spits out her coffee. Addison told them about Alex Karev and neither is thrilled with him. Cooper looks amused, he heard from Violet, and Dell and Sam look confused. Pete looks angry, except no one's told him who Alex is, so he looks confused too.

"_The _Alex?" Naomi hisses.

"Alex from Seattle Alex?" Violet asks.

"Christ, Addison, what have you been saying about me?" Alex teases. He's not in a good mood, but he always is in a mood to tease her.

Addison blushes. "Nothing," she says. Then she directs a glare at her supposed friends. "_Nothing_," she repeats through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," Naomi agrees.

"Nothing nice," Cooper adds under his breath. Alex doesn't hear, but Addison does, and she can't help but feel a little guilty. He's right, ever since she came to L.A., she's done nothing but badmouth Alex. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still, she shouldn't have. Alex grins at her and she starts to smile back, but then remembers that she kissed him and she shouldn't have and even though she wants to do it again, she shouldn't have, and, in any case, she's avoiding him, so she looks away.

She feels Pete's eyes on her too, but they're glaring. She knows she said some (rather embarrassing) things about Cowboy Pete and Gladiator Pete, but honestly, neither stand a chance against Cowboy Alex or Gladiator Alex. It's just a sad fact of life. She wants what's bad for her. Because Alex is bad for her. She knows it. But somehow she manages to forget that when she's around him.

The meeting finally ends and Addison rushes out of the conference room, desperate to get away from the eyes of Pete and Alex. She successfully manages to avoid both of them for hours. She is a master of avoidance, after all.

Then around lunch time Pete enters her office. "So, what's up with you and this Alex guy?" he asks, not even allowing for a simple hello. "Not that I'm jealous or anything."

"Of course not," Addison replies sarcastically. "And there is _nothing _going on him and me. Not that it's any of your business or anything."

For a moment Pete looks fine with this answer. He even starts to walk out of her office and Addison thinks she's in the clear. Then he turns back around. "It's just… he looks at you."

Addison refrains from rolling her eyes. "Wow, Pete, he looks at me. You're right, we're destined to be together forever. Does that mean that Cooper and I are destined too? He looks at me. So does Naomi. And all of my patients."

"Not like that, they don't. Just… be careful, Addison. And I say that as a friend."

Addison nods, but she's not really paying attention as he walks away. He _looks _at her? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Addison's mind is just starting to go into overdrive when someone knocks. She focuses and it's Alex. At least he had the decency to knock. "Hi," she says. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"I…"

"Please, Alex, just… just go," she pleads quietly, not meeting his eyes. She really can't deal with the games he plays with her head, whether or not he's aware he's playing them.

"Addison…"

"Please," she begs, still not looking at him.

"Addison…"

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry about last night and all, but I'm really busy and I really need to-"

"Stop! Just… stop!" Alex explodes.

Addison's shocked. "What? What the hell am I doing?" she yells.

"Stop apologizing! Stop avoiding me! Stop treating me like I'm a mistake!" he yells back.

"What?!"

"You're treating me like I'm a mistake and you're avoiding me like you're embarrassed!"

"I am embarrassed! And you are a mistake!"

"Why?" he asks quietly.

"Because… because I kissed you. I kissed you back in Seattle, and then you yelled at me, and then I kissed you again and we slept together and then you hurt me again. And then I kissed you here and I really shouldn't have because I'm obviously just your toy or something and I keep instigating these things and now I have to deal with it and… and…" she stutters, trying to find more reasons, but she's cut off by him crushing his lips to hers.

"You're not my toy," he replies when he pulls back. "And now you didn't instigate that. I kissed you, not the other way around. It's your decision what you do now. And, for the record, I am _not _a mistake," he informs her and walks out of her office.

Addison runs her thumb over her bottom lip, trying to figure out what the hell she's going to do, and not think about how that was the by far the most enjoyable kiss she's had in a really long time.

0ooo0

Twenty-four hours later, she's still trying to figure it out. She's spacing out in her office when Lila enters. "Wow," Lila says as she looks at Addison. "My brother certainly did a number on you."

"Hmm…" Addison hums noncommittally.

"Can't figure it out, can you?" Lila smirks.

"Mm-mm."

"Well, the way I see it, if it takes you thing long to figure it out, then it's heart vs. head. Personally, I'm rooting for heart. It's usually right," Lila says, and walks out of the room.

Heart vs. head is right.

* * *

**reviews are amazing!**

**-Juli**


	6. God is in Raptures

**happy veterans day! call this my present to... everyone, even though the day's really for soldiers. but that doesn't mean all us civilians can't profit. not that i do in any way, except you can review and then i do profit... so, win-win for everybody! **

* * *

Addison's heart and head continue to wage war for another hour. Her brain flashes pictures from Seattle in front of her eyes. Alex's face in the supply closet, that night in the hospital lobby. Her heart, however, contradicts every image, screaming that he was confused, that he obviously knows what he wants now. She thinks on Lila's words, wondering if her heart is right in this case. Damn it, where is Violet when you need her?

She closes her eyes and that's when she thinks about it logically. If she gives him a chance, there's a ninety-six percent chance that she'll get her heart broken. If she doesn't, there's a hundred percent chance. _Well, when you put it so logically…_ her brain consents. She opens her eyes and smiles. She knows what she wants to do.

She doesn't go looking for Alex immediately. She goes looking for Naomi and Violet, who she finds in the small kitchen. "Alex kissed me," she announces. Their chatter stops instantly and they stare at her. "And, for the record, _he _kissed _me_. Not the other way around." She turns to Violet, "And before you say that I'm not doing myself a favor or whatever you say when you do your shrink thing, I know that I'm probably going to get hurt. But the thing is, it hurts more without him. And I'm sick of hurting. So before you say anything and judge me and tell me I'm being stupid, just know that I _like _this guy. In a way that I don't think I've liked anyone before. Not even Derek. It's different than with Derek and Mark and Pete. I don't know how to explain it. It's just like I want to know everything about him and I want him to know everything about me and… and… I'm done now." Violet and Naomi are silent. "No! You know what, you don't get to judge me and tell me I'm being stupid, because I've thought about this and this is the _un-_stupid choice. So you don't get to tell me that I'm being an idiot by giving the guy a chance, because I'd be even more of an idiot if I let him go. _Now_ I'm done."

"Congratulations?" Violet says tentatively, as if she was afraid she might set Addison off on another rant.

"Yeah, Addie, Alex is a pretty great guy," Naomi continues.

"How do _you _know that? Last I heard, you hated him!" Addison is oh so confused.

"He talked to us. This morning. Explained why he did what he did. He's very good at analyzing himself," Violet explains. "If he didn't like scalpels so much, I'd say he has a future as a psychiatrist."

Addison's mouth hangs open. "He… he talked to you?"

"Yeah," Naomi shrugs.

"What'd he say?"

"You should talk to him," Violet advises.

"Talk to who?" Cooper asks as he walks into the room.

"Alex," Violet answers.

"'Bout what?"

"He kissed her."

"He what?"

"Kissed her."

"Is nothing sacred?!" Addison asks the air, a little annoyed.

"Oh, chill, Addison," Naomi says. "It would have come out tomorrow anyways, when you came in with that 'I just got some' grin."

"I do not have an 'I just got some' grin."

"Addison, just admit it, you have a sex face," Cooper orders her.

"You're one to talk, Mr. The-Only-Sex-I-Get-Is-With-Chicks-I-Meet-On-The-Internet."

"Okay, that's too long to be a name, you'll have to do better than that, Ms. Sex-Face."

"I do _not _have a sex face!"

"Good for you," Pete says as he walks to the refrigerator and pulls out his lunch. "Why are we talking about Addison's sex face?"

"Because she's about to get some," Naomi replies.

For a second, Pete scowls and Addison looks down guiltily. Then Pete sticks his regular smile on his face and excuses himself. "Pete," Addison sighs and rubs her temples. "Crap."

"Don't worry about him," Naomi comforts her. "He'll be okay."

"Hey, Addison, why are you still standing here?" Cooper asks. "Should you go find what's his face?"

"Alex. His name is Alex."

"Go!" Violet urges. Naomi pushes her out of the kitchen.

"Why are you guys so pushy?" Addison complains. They don't answer, but glare at her. "Fine, fine, I'm going."

She rushes home to get the name of his hotel from Lila. "You're home early," Lila comments.

"Do you know where your brother is staying?" she asks.

"The Hyatt I think…" Lila answers. Addison's out the door before she can ask why.

"Excuse me?" Addison asks the woman at the front desk. "What room is Alex Karev in?"

"Um, hold on a minute," she replies, typing something into her computer. "Are you a friend?" she asks to make conversation.

"No… not exactly… I'm kind of… I'm his girlfriend."

"Room 356."

"Thank you," Addison says quickly before running for the elevator. She bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for the elevator. The elevator doesn't move quickly enough once she's on it. Even if she teleported, she doesn't think she'd be going fast enough. She finds his room and knocks on the door, tapping her foot anxiously. He opens the door, and opens his mouth to say something, presumably hi, but she presses her lips to his and shuts him up. "That's my decision," she tells him when she pulls away. "Your move." He doesn't say anything, just kisses her again, greedily, and pulls her into his hotel room with him, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**reviews are... uh... -thinks of metaphor- nourishment! food! food is good! food is lovely. and i love chocolate. which is food in a way. and i love reviews almost as much as i love chocolate... so, want to make me happy? because reviews and chocolate make me happy, but since you don't know where i live (and i intend to keep it that way) you can send me chocolate, so therefore if you want to make me happy, you'll have to review! i'm rambling aren't i? i do that when i'm bored. i'm bored now, so i'm probably rambling. but the point is i've told my story, and now whatever reviews i get is in the hands of you guys.**

**-Juli**


	7. God is Guffawing

**a/n: ok, so before i turn you loose to read this chapter, let me just warn you, it's not incredibly wonderful. in fact i rather dislike it. however, i figure that instead of taking another month to rewrite it, you'd prefer that i post this. i don't know how much more of this story there is, but, i'll write it as long as i have ideas. oh, and addexluv, the title's for you.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

Sometimes there are times when Addison questions whether or not there is a god of some sort. As a doctor, she tends not to believe in anything that can't be proven by cold, hard facts. It's especially hard to believe in a god of any sort when she's worked to save a mother and child and failed. What kind of god steals life from children? But sometimes, like after she's brought a child into the world, something that happens far more often than her failing, or when she's found that perfect black dress in her size, sometimes it is easy to believe. Now is one of those times. 

She's a little unsure of herself. It's been over a decade since she's been with anyone besides Derek or Mark. Except the time that she and Alex had sex in Seattle. But she doesn't count that, because that was screwed up and this is not. This has fresh start written all over it, which is important to her. After all, that's why she's in L.A. in the first place.

Either way, she's still unsure. She has no clue what to do with herself. She looks over at Alex, to find him staring at her. "Are you staring at me?"

"You're cute confused."

"So you are?" she asks. He shrugs. "You are!" He shrugs again. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Sure."

"You look…" she trails off, searching for the right word. "like you're thinking about something important."

"I am."

She frowns. She doesn't want to pry, but she's curious. "Don't frown," he tells her. "You'll get wrinkles." He reaches over and smoothes the creases on her forehead. "Come here," he orders, pulling her even closer. She twines her legs through his.

"You're not going to tell me what, are you?" she asks.

"I will, but you don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do."

"You really don't."

She feels a flash of anger. Who is he to tell her what she wants? "Yes, I really do," she says firmly.

"Fine," he replies, resigned. "I was thinking about how I'm leaving next week."

Suddenly she wishes she'd never asked. "Oh."

"I told you that you didn't want to know."

"That you did." She tries to smile, but it's too hard, now that the idea of him leaving has invaded her mind. She hadn't thought about it before. "You were right."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she says, untangling herself. "I should have remembered." She gets up and starts searching for her clothes. "I should have remembered that you had to leave," she continues as she buttons her blouse.

"Addison," Alex starts, getting up as well.

"No, it's okay," she cuts him off. "I'm really sorry, but I- I should probably go. I-I'm really sorry."

"Addison," he says more forcefully.

"Alex, I'm really sorry, but I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have-"

"Addison, don't even _think _about saying what you're going to say."

"I- I need to go."

"Don't leave," he pleads. He pulls her into his arms and for a moment she thinks about it.

Tears sting her eyes as she says, "I- I have to. Goodbye, Alex."

0ooo0

"I forgot he's leaving," she tells Naomi and Violet.

"So?" Naomi asks. "So I don't _want _a weeklong fling!"

"It doesn't have to be," Naomi points out.

"Oh yeah, because long distance works out ever so well!"

"Addison, the guy's so crazy about you he'd move down here if you asked him," Violet points out.

"I don't want to do that."

"Then move back Seattle!"

"Do you _want _me gone?" Addison asks.

"No. L.A.'s done wonders for you, but maybe it's done all it can. Maybe it's time to let Alex do wonders for you. It's completely obvious that you're incredibly in love with him. Don't let something like location mess it up," Violet lectures.

"Violet doesn't even know you all that well, and she sees that. Believe me, Adds," Naomi adds. "It's so obvious. And he'd do just about anything for you."

"I don't know…"

"Addison, if you don't do this, I will never speak to you again," Naomi says.

"Same," Violet agrees.

"Okay. You're right," Addison concedes.

"Go get your man," Naomi laughs.

0ooo0

For the second time that day, Addison stands outside Alex's hotel room. For the second time that day he answers. For the second time she kisses him in the hallway. For the first time, he pulls back. "Now who's playing games with who?" he asks cruelly.

Addison winces and looks down. "I'm sorry. I freaked out. The thing is, I don't want a fling. I can't handle a fling."

"I don't want a fling either. A fling is the furthest thing from my mind when I think about you."

"What _is _on your mind when you think of me? Just out of curiosity."

"Don't freak out, because I'm gonna answer truthfully."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Marriage. Kids. I'm not saying now or anything, but sometime." Addison feels a dorky grin spread across her face.

"Good. Because that's what I think about to. Later of course."

Alex grins back at her. "Do you want to come in?" She nods. "Sure?" he asks, giving her one last out. Suddenly she gets the feeling she answering a much bigger question.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**reviews for the stressed?**

**-Juli**


	8. God Ain't Laughing No More

**don't kill me! things have just been beyond hectic lately and... and... i'm going to stop making excuses now. now i have a chapter for you. i'm not promising you anything, but it IS a chapter, so be happy about that when you're all sad at the end.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

"Call me when you land, okay?" Addison tells Alex, as they stand in the terminal.

"Yeah. Because if I have to hear your plane crashed from a random newscaster, I'll… I'll… I'm not sure what I'll do, but it won't be pretty," Lila warns him.

Alex laughs. "Okay, I'll call you," he agrees. "I'll see you guys soon." Both women nod tearfully. "Oh God, I'm going to have two crying chicks on my hands, aren't I?" Addison and Lila look at each other and laugh. "Better," Alex says. "Okay, you," he looks at Lila. "You be good and don't be annoying."

"I'll have you know, I am never annoying," Lila tells.

"Uh-huh, right," Alex sounds skeptical.

"I'm not!" she exclaims. "Tell him I'm not," she orders Addison.

"She's not," Addison says mechanically. Lila hears the hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Okay, well, I'm going to…" she looks around wildly and stops when she sees a Starbucks. "Go get a coffee!" she finishes. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She gives Alex a hug. "Don't you get yourself killed, Alexei Pieter, and I mean that."

Alex grimaces. "I won't. You stay out of trouble."

"I will. Okay, well, I'm seriously caffeine deprived, so… yeah. Bye, bro!" Lila chirps, pecks him on the cheek and bounces off.

Addison looks at him with an amused smirk. "Alexei Pieter?"

"Russian immigrant grandparents," he says in the way of an explanation.

"Ah," Addison replies, as if that explains all. Things go quiet as they run out of their normal banter. "Um, you should probably go," she says.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

Her eyes widen. "What? No! No, I didn't mean that-"

"Addie, chill. I was teasing."

"Right," she laughs at herself. And then, just as quickly as she started laughing, tears start pooling in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you," she says.

"I'm going to miss you too," he tells her. "Don't get into any trouble."

She rolls her eyes. "You too." She smiles at him. "Thank you," she says.

"For what?"

"For coming."

"She's my sister. I love her. I'd come even if Sloan called me, although probably more reluctantly than I did. Since I wouldn't have a hot redhead waiting for me when I got there."

They laugh until Addison turns the mood again. "I really mean it, thank you."

"For the amazing sex? Yeah, any time. Just call me."

She rolls her eyes again. "Can you take anything seriously for five seconds?"

"No."

For the third time, she rolls her eyes. This time she starts to walk away. "Have fun in Seattle. I'll call you," she tells him.

He stops her by grabbing her wrist. "I can't take it seriously," he informs her, "because if I take it seriously that makes it real. Which sucks. So I don't want to take it seriously, because I don't want to leave."

She smiles. He always knows what to say. "Okay," she concedes. "We're not taking it seriously."

He looks down at his phone and checks the time. "I really do have to go," he says.

She gets the overwhelming urge to beg him to stay, but she doesn't. She doesn't beg to go with him either. She just nods and pretends like she's not about to cry. "Okay."

"Okay," he echoes. She leans in to kiss him on the cheek, since it seems too awkward to actually kiss him, but he turns his head and catches her lips with his. Addison decides that kissing is definitely one of his strong points. They still leave her weak in the knees. "Bye," he whispers into her hair as their kiss transforms into an embrace.

"Bye," she whispers back. Despite the parting words, they don't actually move. Then they pull apart and look at each other for a second. One last look, one last word, one last kiss, one last touch, and then he's turned around and walking towards the terminal and that is that.

Addison turns around and spots Lila returning from the Starbucks, holding two coffees. She walks over and is presented with a vanilla latte. "Thanks," Addison says.

"Welcome." They walk towards the car in silence. They ride home in silence. When they get there, Lila goes straight to her room for a nap. Addison goes to sit and wait for the phone to ring. And once Alex calls and assures her that he's okay, she plans to drink. A lot. Enough so that she can forget that he's gone, at least for a little while.

0ooo0

It takes a couple days, but Addison, Leila, and the Oceanside Wellness Center all adjust to Alex's absence. The transition isn't the easiest, since Naomi and Violet can't understand why Alex isn't here or Addison isn't in Seattle. Eventually they forgive Addison for taking the "stupid way out". Life returns to normal. Pete even starts flirting with her again. She doesn't return the favor, or at least she tries not to. Flirting with Pete is fun, and it's nice to feel wanted, especially when she hasn't talked to Alex that day. But she tries not to, because not only is their mutual attraction is a little too strong for her to be comfortable with, it's a little too primal and animalistic. It's a little too much like her old attraction to Mark, and look where that got her. So she resists the flirting temptation and thinks about Alex when she's feeling lonely.

After a couple long weeks Addison is walking in the door to her home when the phone rings. She frowns slightly and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Addison?"

It takes a second for Addison to place the voice, but when she does, she's shocked. "_Charlotte_? Why are you calling me at home? Why are you calling me at all?"

"Look, I don't usually do this, but I've got a girl here who claims that you're her only family in the state, and I thought that since you're… you… I'd call."

Addison is confused, but underneath that confusion, there's a mounting sense of dread. "Here? As in… where here? Where are you calling from?"

"The hospital."

"The hospital?"

"That's what I said."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Uh… Lila Karev? The name ring any bells?"

_Shit_. "Give me half an hour."

0ooo0

She finds Lila awake and alert. So at least that's good. A quick glance reveals a black eye, red marks that are sure to turn to bruises on her arms, and cuts on her face. Her chart reveals a dislocated shoulder that has already been put back in place, a sprained ankle, and a concussion. Just looking at her makes Addison wince.

After sufficient awkward silence, Lila speaks. "They want to keep me a couple days for observation. Just in case, you know."

"Makes sense. It's the smart thing to do."

"Doesn't make it any less boring."

"I can go get you something to read…" Addison offers. "Or your iPod…"

"Just ask already," Lila commands.

"Ask what?" Addison asks innocently.

"You're wondering what happened. Just go ahead and ask already."

"Wondering? I'm not wondering," Addison lies.

"I won't tell you until you do."

Seeing that her hands are tied, Addison asks, "What happened?"

"Jared happened." It takes a moment, but Addison recalls that Jared is _the boyfriend_. She wants to ask what the hell Lila was doing anywhere near the creep, but refrains. "I got out of class today and he was waiting for me. He said all these… these… perfect things, and he said he wanted to talk, to apologize, and asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat. I said yes," she says, and when she hears Addison's sharp intake of air, she hastens to finish her explanation. "So we started walking, but about halfway there, I changed my mind. Because he scares me, and even though he was saying all these perfect things about how he missed me and loved me so much, he still scared me. So I said that I'd changed my mind and started to turn around. He grabbed and turned me back around, and then actually hit me in the face. So I turned away really quickly and he dislocated my shoulder because he was still holding on and I rotated on my ankle wrong, hence the sprain. I know that I fell, scraped up my face, and hit my head, but then I draw a blank. I know that someone must have called 911, but I don't know who."

"Lila-" Addison starts, but is interrupted.

"Look, could you not go all preachy on me? I know that it was a really stupid thing to do. _Really _stupid. And I'm angry enough at myself for the both of us. I really don't think I could handle yelling right now."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that!" Addison protests. "I get it."

"You… you do?"

"You _lived_ with the guy, that has to mean something. Some part of you had to have loved him to stay with him. And he shows up and seems to be different. That part of you is going to jump at the chance to be with him again. But he'll never change, Lila. Ever. Take it from me. Once they become inattentive or abusive, they'll never change, not with you. Because if you take it that first time, they know you'll take it again and again."

By the end of Addison's speech Lila has tears running down her face. "I suppose someone has to call Alex," she says sensibly.

"I will," Addison volunteers. "It'll sound better if it comes from me and not a nurse."

Lila nods and Addison leaves the room in search of a little privacy.

She finds it in the form of a supply closet and almost smiles at the nostalgia of it. She always ends up in supply closest. Always.

She takes a deep breath and dials Alex's number. He picks up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Addison!" She smiles a little because she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Oh God, Alex, you're going to hate me for this."

She can hear the frown in his voice when he asks, "What?"

"Please, just promise you won't freak out or hate me or anything."

"Addison. What's wrong?"

"It's Lila again. She had a run-in with Jared. You know, the boyfriend."

"Shit," he mutters. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

This time she says nothing to persuade him otherwise. "Okay. Call me when you know what time you get in. I'll pick you up from the airport."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

When he gets in the next day, visiting hours are over so they head back to her house. They take his bags in and sit in the living room in silence. Actually, Addison sits while Alex paces. He finally settles on leaning on one of the bookshelves, leaning on his hands and facing away from her. "How…?" he tries to start. "Why…?"

Addison sees his struggle and decides to answer the question she knows he's trying to get out. "She agreed to go to coffee with him, but changed her mind halfway there and he got violent."

"Damn it," he says and pounds the bookshelf, which shudders. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill the bastard."

Addison knows that this was her first reaction too, but he sounds serious. "Alex. You don't mean that."

He turns to face her. "Don't I?"

"You don't."

"I should have been here. I should have-"

"Alex, there wasn't a single thing you could do," she consoles him, moving towards him. You had to go back to work, you had to leave. You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You weren't here. There's not a single thing either of us could have done about it."

"You were here, Addison. Where were you?"

"You're not seriously blaming me," Addison says incredulously.

"I left her here and I thought you would take care of her! But you let this happen!"

"I didn't _let _this happen! If there was anythingI could have done, _anything_, I would have. But there wasn't. And that sucks. But there was _nothing _I could do!" she yells.

"There's _always _something you could have done!" he yells back. "My sister is in the hospital and it's your fault!"

"You don't mean that," Addison whispers. "You don't."

"Except I do!" he yells.

"No, you don't," she contradicts him, reaching out to touch him. He swats her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouts, and raises his hand as if to hit her across the face. Addison doesn't even flinch. She just stiffens her posture and raises her chin defiantly, daring him to do it. He realizes what he's doing in time and stops. "Oh God, Addison. I… God… I'm… I'm so… I… I can't do this," he stammers and leaves the house.

She waits for him to return, and when he doesn't, she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**so, not gonna lie, i feel a little bad about making you wait forever for an update and then giving you this sad thing. for that i am truly sorry. feel free to hate me, just say so in a review ;)**

**-Juli**


	9. God is Smiling

**so here's the scoop: i've got maybe one or two more chapters of this story up my sleeve and then i'm done. i think. i've got nothing else planned and i don't want to drag it out longer than is necessary.**

**in other news, i'm sorry if this chapter sucks. i was home sick today and this is what i did in the time when i wasn't huddled into a ball. since it's done, i thought i'd post it. but i didn't read over it or anything, so... yeah. sorry if it sucks.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

He doesn't come back the next day and Addison starts to worry. In an attempt to find out where he is, she visits Lila. He's not there.

"Hey," Lila greets her.

"Hey," Addison replies softly.

"He was here earlier," Lila says.

"What?"

"Alex. He came by this morning. Right at the beginning of visiting hours. You're looking for him, right?"

"I can't just come check on you?"

"Well, you could, I guess, but you're not. We both know it."

Addison holds back tears. "Okay. Yeah."

"He told me what happened."

"Oh?"

"He'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right? You have to know that."

"Of course I do!"

"I think the problem is that he doesn't know it."

"What?"

"He came in here looking like hell. I mean, he looked really awful. And when I asked him what was wrong, he started mumbling something about blaming the wrong person and then he just kind of… collapsed. Not like literally, but he, like… deflated, or something. I don't know. We just kind of talked and he started talking about leaving and things like that. When I asked him why he said that he's just too much like Dad, which, by the way, is complete bullshit. He's terrified, and I think that's the problem."

"What?"

"Our dad… he… we… I don't know how to start. He was an alcoholic. Me and Alex were basically raised in a bar. He'd… get really mad at our mom and he'd hit her. If he couldn't find her… he'd… start on me. That's why Alex freaked out about Jared. When he got to high school he joined the wrestling team and the next time our dad tried to hurt her, Alex basically kicked his ass and we never saw him again. Alex has always freaked out that he was going to end up like him. So just give him some tire. He'll realize that he'd never do anything to you or me or any woman. He will. I believe that."

"I do too," Addison says. "I'll, um, I'll come back soon, okay?" she asks, wanting out of the room before she starts crying.

"Sure."

It takes her exactly two minutes to find a supply closet and let her tears run down her face. She cries for Alex, for Lila, even for herself. She cries because she really just doesn't know what else to do and she hates that more than anything.

0ooo0

She figures that eventually he'll have to come back to her place, just out of necessity. She has all of his things. He'll have to come back. Except he doesn't. Lila gives her little bits and pieces to keep her from thinking he's dead, but that's all she knows. On several occasions she asks Lila where he is, but Lila shakes her head and says that she promised Alex that she wouldn't tell her that. "Give him time," Lila says, "He'll come around."

It gets to the point where Addison considers calling every hotel in town asking for him, but refrains.

Lila is released from the hospital. Addison says that she's going to go get something to eat to celebrate. "No!" Lila exclaims. "Stay!"

Addison frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I just… I don't want to be alone. Stay? Please?"

Addison nods. "I'll just call for pizza, okay?" Lila agrees with a smile.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings. Addison opens it, expecting the pizza guy, but finding Alex. He looks shocked. "You're here?" are the first words out of his mouth.

"Well, yeah. I live here. Who'd you expect to find, Cameron Diaz?"

"N-no. I just…"

"You just what? Thought you could run away for days and not let me know where you were or if you were even alive? Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Actually, I invited him." Addison turns around at Lila's voice. "And I kind of told him that you wouldn't be home. In my defense, it was the only way to get him here. You have to talk."

Alex turns to leave. "Alex, please," Addison pleads quietly. "Stay?"

He turns back around. "I wish I could. I do. But…"

"Stay. Please," Addison repeats.

"You're better off without me," he tells her.

"You can't seriously believe that," Addison replies. "I know you don't. Alex, I know you're scared, I know that you're worried, but I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me or Lila or anyone. And I know that you don't know that yet, but I do. And I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not."

"Addie, the other night, I almost… I was going to…"

"But you _didn't_, and that's all that matters. You didn't, and I'm fine, or at least I will be if you just stay." He looks like he's considering it, so she keeps going. "Besides, you know that if you _ever_ hurt me in any way, I will kick your sorry ass to the curb. You're never going to be able to hurt me. I won't let you."

He begins to smile. "Okay," he agrees. Addison grins and kisses him. When they pull back he holds her tight. "I missed you," he whispers.

"Don't ever do that again," she replies.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me so easily."

"Good."

"Good."

Addison takes a deep breath. "I love you." He looks at her. "And you don't have to say anything now or… or ever, but I just thought that… I just…um…" she stumbles.

He stops her by kissing her. "You say that now," he says when he pulls away.

"And I will say it again," Addison replies confidently.

"Good, because I love you too."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good," Lila adds, startling the two of them.

"Good," Addison says.

* * *

**is it just me, or is the word good starting to look and sound weird to you?**

**reviews make me feel better!**

**-Juli**


	10. God is Laughing Hysterically

**sorry this took me so long, it just would not write, which was a problem. anyways... this is the last chapter, sadly, but it's time. don't worry, i have an idea for a story that should be coming your way soon, but i'm trying to finish up Cupid's Playlist before I start a new one, because it's just too much for me to update, especially when oneshots keep popping up in my head, begging to be read.**

**-insert generic disclaimer here-**

Things start to go back to normal, for the most part. The only difference is Lila, really. She's nowhere near as bouncy as she once was. For awhile, she wasn't able to get a full night's sleep, because of nightmares. Every time she'd imagine that Jared was back, she'd wake up, get a glass of water, and Addison and Alex would hear her and wake up. They'd sit in the kitchen in silence until Lila felt comfortable going back to bed. Eventually she starts to talk about it and eventually the night terrors go away, but it's hell until then.

After a week, Alex goes back to Seattle for the second time, but this time Addison accompanies him, leaving Lila under the (hopefully) discreet watch of Naomi and Violet. Everything is fine and dandy, until they get on the plane. For one, Addison hates flying. It's not that she's afraid of it, exactly, she just really, really hates taking off. She doesn't like the feeling it gives her. The sounds and the feeling of lifting off are a little too ominous for her, and do nothing for her perfectly human fear of falling out of the sky and dying. She doesn't consider herself afraid of flying, because she's not. She's afraid of falling and she's afraid of death, but she's not afraid of flying. In any case, her fear of whatever she's scared of is actually better with Alex around. Just his presence makes her feel safe, like he's Superman or something, and if the plane started to crash, he could fly and carry it to safety. Which is a ridiculous thought, Addison knows, but it does make her feel a little better, and either way, the idea of Alex as a superhero is none too shabby. Secondly, she's freaking out a little about going back to Seattle. She really hates being talked about, which is sure to happen when she goes back. But even this feels better with Alex sitting next to her.

"I can't remember why I'm coming back," she announces when they've almost reached Seattle. "Why am I going back?"

Instead of answering her, he kisses her. "Chill out."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay. Things are going to be fine. Everything's going to be great. It's all going to be fine."

"Addison," he says sternly. "Calm down. You're going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Right, no nervous breakdowns."

"It'll be fine," he consoles her.

"I know. It's just a little nerve-wracking. I'll be fine once we get there. Don't worry; I'll play the part of the happy girlfriend. Shouldn't be too hard," she smirks.

"Play the part?"

"Fine, so I'm not playing at anything," she admits. "I am happy."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replies as the pilot asks the passengers to please return to their seats and buckle their seatbelts.

"This is it," Addison sighs.

"Yep."

_**This might have happened…**_

_Alternate Ending One_

_It's at that moment that something goes wrong with the plane. After a small shock, the plane quickly drops several thousand feet in ten seconds and collides with the ground, instantly killing everyone inside, justifying Addison's fear of falling out of the sky and dying. Unfortunately she can't gloat about it._

_**Or this might have happened…**_

_Alternate Ending Two_

_It's at that moment that the plane hits some turbulence and drops a couple thousand feet in ten seconds, convincing everyone that they are, in fact, going to drop out of the sky and die. The pilot, however, manages to get control of the aircraft, leaving everyone safe, and up a near death experience. Addison freaks out and starts sobbing into Alex's shoulder. "Shh… It's okay," he consoles her. She just continues to cry._

"_I- I thought w-we were g-going to d-d-die," she sobs._

"_You want to know something?" he asks when she calms down a little bit. "I thought we were too, but all I thought about was you. That's gotta mean something, right?" She shrugs. "It does. Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you. Marry me?"_

_It doesn't even take her a second to respond. "Of course I will."_

_**But here's what really happened…**_

_The Real Ending_

It's at that moment that the plane begins to descend and lands safely. Addison takes a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

The get their things from baggage claim, and drive to the Grey residence, where Alex still sleeps. Silence falls as they sit in the car outside. "Ready?" Alex asks her.

Another deep breath. "Yeah. Okay."

They walk inside to find a mini party for Alex, complete with banner and set of residents. "Welcome home, Alex! Whoa! Um, hi Dr. Montgomery," Izzie exclaims.

Addison smiles. "Dr. Stevens."

"Hi, Alex, welcome back," Meredith says, and hugs him. "Izzie said we should have a party when we heard you were coming back, so we did. Can I speak to you for a sec, though?"

Alex looks at Addison, who nods, so he shrugs. "Sure."

Meredith pulls him into the kitchen. "Um, this might sound rude, but, um, what's Addison doing here? Because I thought she was in LA and not here and… just not here. Sorry if I sound stupid, but it's just that the last time she showed up here it turned out she was my boyfriend's wife and, not that I think that they're married, but honestly, I don't think I could compete with that and… and… just what is she doing here?"

"Relax, Mer, she's here with me. And she won't be doing any competing, don't worry. Unless you want me too," he smirks.

She laughs. "Ass."

"I think I'll get back to my party now."

"And your _girlfriend_?" Meredith teases.

He looks at her. "And my girlfriend," he repeats, shocking Meredith into silence. For all of one second, that is.

"Wait, you've been labeled as "boyfriend"? Oh, that is too good! Alex Karev, surgical resident and boyfriend," Meredith laughs.

"Hey," he replies. "I love her; she can call me whatever she wants, as long as it's not ex-boyfriend."

For the second time that day, Meredith is stupefied. "Holy crap!" she exclaims and starts laughing again. "Even better!"

Alex rolls his eyes. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope."

"And it'll be around the hospital by tomorrow, won't it."

"Yep," she replies gleefully.

Alex shrugs. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm leaving in a couple months anyways."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Down to LA."

"You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replies. "Okay, I've officially done the gossip thing, I'm going back now." He returns to the living room to find Addison talking to Izzie. "Hey, babe," he greets her, slipping an arm around her waist. She tilts her head up for a kiss which he gladly gives.

"Hey. I was just apologizing to Izzie about the quints thing. Since we're friends by proxy now and all."

"Good," he replies.

"Yeah. Good," Addison repeats.

0ooo0

After they move all of Alex's stuff down to LA, it takes a year before Alex proposes, and after a six month engagement they get married. Addison hyphenates, of course. She doesn't want to lose herself in her husband's identity and her husband wouldn't have it any other way. Two moths after their wedding, Addison announces that she's pregnant. On April 26, 2009, Amy Rose Montgomery-Karev is born. She's the only Montgomery-Karev child to be conceived, although not for lack of trying, and is quite possibly the most spoilt child in the state, if not the country.

Lila stays away from guys for a couple of years. It takes a long time to build up that trust she lost. After three years though, one guy breaks through, Andrew, and they're eventually married as well, though not before a thorough background check by Addison and Alex.

Looking back, remembering her plans when she came to Los Angeles, Addison can't help but smile. God, or Fate, or whoever, must be laughing hysterically now.

**and there you have it. the last chapter. hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**-Juli-**


End file.
